rebafandomcom-20200215-history
It Ain't Over 'Till the Redhead Sings
It Ain't Over 'Till the Redhead Sings is the first season finale of "Reba." It aired on May 10, 2002. Summary Van and Cheyenne, who is nearing her due date and having trouble moving around, are excited about their upcoming graduation day. They tell Brock, BJ and Reba they want to be in the delivery room alone because it's about time they take responsibility for things. Reba is hurt by the news, but takes it in stride. Principal Hodge stops by and hands Cheyenne her diploma, assuming Cheyenne is too pregnant to attend the ceremony, but it's obvious that she just wants to avoid the embarrassment of a pregnant teen at graduation. Cheyenne stands up for herself and says she'll be at the ceremony and hands back the diploma. On the morning of Cheyenne & Van's graduation day, Kyra notices Cheyenne is acting a little funny. She figures out that Cheyenne's in labor, but promises not to say anything because Cheyenne is intent on getting her diploma in person. At the graduation ceremony (just as Reba figures out what's going on), Cheyenne is about to walk across the stage, but the contractions become too much for her, so Van carries her across and announces they're having a baby. At the hospital, Cheyenne screams for her mother, so Reba gets to be in the delivery room. Reba holds her granddaughter Elizabeth for the first time and sings her a lullaby. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher RIch as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlet Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Julia Duffy as Mrs Hodge *Lila Braff as Elizabeth Montgomery Trivia *This is the first appearance of Elizabeth Montgomery *This concludes season one. *This is the last appearance of Mrs. Hodge. Quotes :Reba: This is Cheyenne and Van's graduation day! :Kyra: This is me gagging on Cheyenne and Van's graduation day! :Reba (holding the video camera): This is Cheyenne having a baby on Cheyenne and Van's graduation day!!! :Barbra Jean (runs in front of Principal Hodge): Say Jesus! (snaps a picture) :Reba (while holding the video camera): Here we are at graduation on graduation day, waiting for Cheyenne and Van to graduate. :Kyra: Kill me. :is in labor during graduation :Cheyenne: Van, I want my diploma now on stage like everyone else! :Van: You can barely move. :Cheyenne: Then you are gonna have to carry me. :Van: By myself? :Van carries Cheyenne across the stage :Reba: What is he doing? :Brock: Well, he's not lifting with his legs. I can tell you that. :Van (while wearing his graduation robe): Hey, look. I'm Judge Judy. :Kyra (to Cheyenne): Oh, my God. You're in labor, aren't you? :Cheyenne: A little. :Cheyenne (while holding Elizabeth): Our daughter is so beautiful. :Van: She gets that from her mommy. :Cheyenne: Oh my God. I'm a mommy. :Van: I'm a daddy. :Kyra: You two catch on fast. Songs *Angel's Lullaby Gallery (1)58174 1 5-x600.jpg (1)58174_1_1-x600.jpg Angels lulaby.jpg Iaottrhs1.jpg Iaottrhs.jpg reba-serie-tv-105-g.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with a song Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Finale